Tina McGee
Christina "Tina" McGee is a regular secondary protagonist from the 1990s version of The Flash, as well as a supporting recurring character in the CW's version of the series. Tina served as the true main villainess from episode 13 of the original series, "Tina, Is That You?" She was played by Amanda Pays. The episode began with Barry Allen's recurring nightmare, which had Tina professing her love for Barry, but their embrace was interrupted when Barry left as The Flash after an elderly woman was assaulted by a hooded mugger. Tina turned heel and revealed herself as the villainess after she was cornered in an alley by The Flash, and following her reveal, the evil Tina snarled at Barry; stating that she despised The Flash and that she could destroy him as easily as she made him. Barry wakes up just as Tina is about to shoot him, leading Tina to attempt to eliminate Barry's nightmares and send positive waves with her experimental bio-feedback machine. However, the experiment goes wrong and results in Tina being knocked out and hospitalized. Tina wakes up and is shown berating Nurse Gladys, much to Barry's surprise and shock, but she quickly apologizes for her behavior--while lying about her actions. She later watches a news report about the Black Rose Gang, and considers joining the gang as their new leader after hearing about the death of former leader Harley Lydon. Tina continued displaying her heel persona when she punched and knocked out Nurse Gladys shortly before leaving the hospital, and she later spotted Barry with his blind date, Lisa March. She later entered Barry's apartment and kissed Barry to break up his date, and later accused Barry of using her, while also reminding him that she made him The Flash. She also threatened to reveal Barry as The Flash if he made any attempt to get in her way. After leaving Barry's apartment, Tina cemented her heel turn and joined the Black Rose Gang; forcing her way into the hideout by pointing a gun at their co-hort, Big Ed. Showing off a new and provocative look, Tina informed surviving members Janie Jones and Shauna Duke about her connection to The Flash, and used it to align with the group. The trio committed a bank robbery, which drew our The Flash, who was shot by a dart by Tina. After the robbery, the evil Tina ordered Janie and Shauna to abduct Lisa and take her to their hideout, where the villainess later phoned Barry and threatened Lisa's life if he didn't meet her demands. The Flash confronted the gang and took Tina aside to inform her that her villainous actions were the result of the bio-feedback failure, as she had been acting out Barry's nightmares. Tina acted normal and directed Flash to Lisa, only to trap him with her instead. While The Flash untied Lisa, Tina attempted to eliminate both of them with the use of a toxic gas through the vent, which was quickly thwarted by the speedster. After seeing that the gas was actually non-toxic, The Flash took Tina out of the hideout after sabotaging the gang's getaway car. She was taken back to the lab and put back on the bio-feedback machine, along with Barry himself, and after the nightmare was relived, Tina was brought back to normal, feeling immensely remorseful for her actions as a temporary villainess. Category:Heroes Turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of Hero Category:TV Show Villainess Category:Redeemed Villainess